Systems and methods are known for the treatment of potable water to substantially reduce, if not remove all together bactericides, such as chlorine, which have previously been added to the water by the provider of the water to eliminate the undesirable taste, odor and the like which result from the bactericides. Such treatment has included connection of the water service conduit which carries the water containing the bactericides to a housing or cartridge near the water tap. The housing contains any one or a combination of filtering and treating materials which remove the bactericide. These materials may include charcoal metal particles such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,192, or various other treating materials either singularly or in combination with each other. When the water tap is opened, the service water containing the bactericide passes through the housing and the material where the bactericide is removed, and the bactericide-free water is discharged therefrom through one or more conduits connected to the tap for ultimate usage.
The bactericides, such as chlorine, are typically added by the provider of the water, such as a municipality, to insure that the water which is delivered to the consumer is essentially bacteria free and meets standards for bacteria levels which have been established by various governmental agencies. In order to achieve this, levels of bactericides, such as chlorine, are added to the water by the provider of the water to insure that a sufficient amount of bactericide is present in the water transmission system right up to the point of final consumer use to prevent the growth of bacteria throughout the transmission system including the consumer's water service lines.
Where bactericide removal materials have been installed by the user upstream of the final point of use, the possibility exists that the portion of the system between the bactericide removal material and the ultimate point of use of the water, e.g. the water tap, may experience the growth of bacteria during periods of system shutdown due to the removal of the bactericide which was otherwise intended to prevent the growth of such bacteria. Such shutdown may occur for example when the user is away on extended vacation. If such growth occurs during shutdown, a potentially hazardous condition might exist upon resumption of use.